


All In

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, Drama, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan Friendship, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Molly Hooper is good at being there for other people, good at being strong for them. But the request from a friend for one simple favor soon leaves her questioning whether she’s finally been handed a burden that’s simple too heavy to bear.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/gifts).

> I’m kind of excited about this idea. :) I’ve toyed with it casually for a little while, but the past couple weeks I started more seriously plot planning with Lexie. (She’s coming up with lots of fab ideas, per usual lol) I think we finally hammered out something that works, and I hope I can make it all come together nicely. Hope you enjoy this first chapter! :)

Mary glanced at her watch for the hundredth time, confirming that she was still on track. It was exactly one hour till John would be picking up Rosie from Mrs. Hudson, stopping at the shops for some things she’d asked for, and then heading home. That gave her plenty of time.

She reached for the shoe box which sat safely behind her other boxes of shoes in the closet, opening it to remove the needed envelopes. She took them out, placing them all inside a larger envelope which bore the name of its recipient on the front. After shoving that larger envelope in her bag, Mary sent off a quick text.

I’M IN THE AREA. TIME FOR A COFFEE BEFORE JOHN AND ROSIE GET HOME AND TAKE UP ALL MY TIME? ;) -MW

The reply she was hoping for took only a couple of minutes to come in.

OH HI! SORRY, YOU CAUGHT ME NEAR THE END OF MY SHIFT. AND SHERLOCK IS HERE WORKING. I’LL BE FORTUNATE IF I EVEN GET TO LEAVE IN A HALF HOUR!. :( MAYBE ANOTHER TIME SOON? -MH

“Probably not,” Mary muttered to herself as she typed.

DEFINITELY! LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU’RE FREE! -MW

She closed her texts and went straight to the train schedule, double checking the line she knew Molly usually took.

Delays on the Northern line of at least twenty minutes gave her an even safer window of opportunity. It would be nearly two hours till Molly got home to her flat. 

In a way, Mary hated to ask this of Molly. When the time came, doing something like this would likely be difficult for her, to some degree at least. And Mary was hardly oblivious to the fact that Molly Hooper had already been asked to carry out difficult tasks for the benefit of someone close to her, certainly more than once. 

But this was important, and it had to be done. Molly was smart, trustworthy, and discreet, so she was the perfect person for the job. 

Mary gathered up her things, and headed out the door. She’d easily get this done and be back before John came home, and then life would go back to normal.

At least, for a little while.

* * *

Molly Hooper could honestly say that the very last thing she expected to encounter when she waltzed through her door after her shift was the sight of Mary Watson standing in her kitchen, dressed all in black.

“Um, hi,” she said with a little laugh. “Guess you really wanted that coffee?”

“Sorry, wasn’t there- I thought there was a delay. On the train, I mean.” Her eyes seemed wide, almost frightened.

Molly hung up her bag and coat, nodding. 

“Mmhm, there was. Sherlock told me about the delay actually. He got me a cab to take home instead,” she explained with a grin.

“Right, of course.” Mary chuckled, it seemed mostly to herself. “The one thing I didn’t factor in was Sherlock Holmes suddenly being the gentleman.”

Molly regarded her friend with slight confusion as she joined her in the kitchen. But as she walked over to her and was about to actually ask why she was there in the first place, her eyes went to an envelope on her counter with her name written on the front.

“So you used the spare key, then. Are you leaving me some sort of surprise?” Molly picked it up and began opening it.

“I was leaving it for you,” Mary replied, her tone suddenly nervous. “But it’s not meant to be opened now. I didn’t mean for you to-“

But Molly had already reached in, pulled out the two smaller envelopes addressed to the Watson’s flat and Baker St, and the one that said “Read Me First” on the front. She held them up, pursing her lips in question.

“Mary, what’s this?”

“This,” Mary began carefully, “Is a favor. I’ve already addressed them. I just need you to mail them.”

Molly picked them up, glancing at the front of each. She let out a short laugh.

“These are going to Sherlock and to your flat. And this one's for me. Why do you even need me to mail them?”

Mary paused, resting her forearms on her knees as she leaned forward.

“What I really mean to say is that there may come a time that you’ll need to mail them  _ for me _ . That third one has all the instructions for you. I believe I can trust you to do it, so I’m leaving the job with you.”

Something was quickly starting to feel off. Molly set the addressed envelopes back on the counter and held onto the unaddressed one, turning it in her hands for a moment before she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“Why do I need this? Why wouldn’t you just tell me when to mail the other two?”

Mary gave her a tight smile. “Because if the time comes to mail them, I wouldn’t be there to tell you.”

Molly’s blood suddenly ran awfully cold through her veins. 

“I need you to do this for me please, Molly. In case the day comes…” Mary paused to clear her throat. “In case the day comes when I’m not here to do it. That’s all.”

Molly looked at the envelopes again and then back at the woman across from her, trying to spot what might really be going on.

The mood changed abruptly as Mary broke into a wide smile and slapped the kitchen counter playfully before quickly moving towards the door. “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to bother you. I just wanted to drop this and get going since I can’t stay long. And thanks in advance, I really do appreciate the help.”

“Mary, stop.”

The tone must have conveyed the desired force and authority, because Mary did halt in her tracks, turning back to face her.

“Please, Mary, I know what it looks like,” Molly said, speaking more softly again but every bit as serious. “I know how someone looks when they’re afraid to- to leave the people they love.”

Mary’s expression shifted ever so slightly.

“And I know that there’s a lot about you that I don’t know, that perhaps I’m never meant to know, and that’s fine, it’s always been fine. But what I’m wondering right now is whether you’re afraid you’ll have to leave...or you’re planning to.”

Mary appeared to hesitate more than once before finally opening her mouth in answer.

“Nothing in this life is sure,” she said with a little shrug. “Something could happen to any of us, at any time. Never hurts to be prepared.”

“ _ How _ prepared?” Molly questioned cautiously.

Molly watched as Mary stared back at her steadily, seeming to be working something out in her head, weighing options. “I can find someone else if you’re uncomfortable, it’s no trouble.”

Molly’s frustration and concern quickly mounted, and it gave her all the more cause not to just let this drop. 

“You and Sherlock aren’t the only ones who can figure things out, you know. From time to time the rest of us do take a crack at it. And it’s not hard to figure out that this isn’t something that you think won’t ever happen.”

The two women stared at each other, at a bit of a stand still, and neither felt confident about what move to make next.

Molly couldn’t help but replay a plethora of occasions in her mind, of all the many times over the recent years that she’d been asked for a favor of one kind or another. One of the things that frustrated her the most was that often times little or no explanation was given. Her participation was simply expected, even assumed. Molly had so often seen that sort of behavior from Sherlock, but after everything in the past years, she had been working on getting him to explain himself more before she agreed. She wasn’t about to start to let anyone else try to walk over her again.

“Mary, I can’t just do this without really understanding what’s going on. I  _ won’t _ do this any other way.”

Mary hesitated a moment more, glancing away before meeting Molly’s gaze again. In that split second everything about her became something very different from what Molly was used to seeing in her friend day in and day out. Her tone, her body language, her expression; this was a version of Mary Watson that she’d only ever heard about.

“Ok...this is not what I came here for, but now I’m gonna need you to make a really difficult decision and do it very quickly,” Mary instructed sternly. “I need to know if you  _ really _ want in. And I mean completely all in, no halfway. If you even hesitate, I walk out. We never speak of this evening again. Not ever. If you attempt to bring it up or if you mention it to anyone else, I promise you that to me all of this will no longer exist and any effort you make to dig further would be pointless. But if I do stay and I talk... _ all _ of this never goes further than you and I. Not to John, not to Sherlock, not anyone.”

Molly released a shaky breath, which she hardly realizing till then that she’d been holding. “But when you say, if I want to be completely all in, completely all in on what?”

“That’s the thing,” Mary replied, wearing a rueful smile. “I can’t say. Not unless you choose to fully commit.”

“So I get nothing?” Molly asked, a humorless laugh escaping. “No information at all to make this apparently enormous decision?”

Mary paused, considering that momentarily.

“I’ll give you just one thing. It’s really the only thing I can say,” she finally answered, and Molly thought she saw a sheen develop around her eyes. “All of this...everything is ultimately for John and Rosie, to keep them safe.”

Molly crossed her arms over her middle, holding herself steady as she took a moment with the only piece of information she’d be given, thinking about the envelopes still sitting on her table. What would happen if she left Mary just walk out the door without her help? She thought about the woman standing near her door, what she knew of her and what she didn’t. She thought about the two men who meant the most to the both of them, and what this- whatever it was- could mean for them. And lastly, she thought about the innocent little girl who understood nothing except what it meant to feel safe and happy and with the people who loved her and kept her that way. 

The decision became very simple.

“I’m in.”

The words tumbled out so quickly, and Molly felt as if it was someone else’s voice speaking. She took a step closer and reached out to touch the other woman’s arm, making sure her voice was firmer this time.

“I’m  _ all _ in, Mary. Start talking.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey, guys. :) Remember this fic? Yeah I barely did too lol. Apologies for dropping it for a while. I had a couple reasons for holding off, but now I think I’m able to move forward. Hope some of you are still excited about this and you enjoy this long awaited chapter 2! Though, maybe give yourself a refresh first and read the first chapter again...I know I had to. XD

**24 Hours After Sherrinford**

“Are you sure?”

Sherlock turned to John, giving him a confident smile. “Very sure, yes.”

“Because I can just have the cab wait, in case, y’know...” John cleared his throat. “I mean, it is possible she’ll be a bit upset with you.”

“John, first of all, Mycroft assured me she’s been briefed by his people. So she’s already well aware that it wasn’t me who was being unfeeling. And second, I believe that what I’m about to tell her will cancel out any remaining hard feelings.”

John shrugged. “Ok. Well, if you’re sure. But if you change your mind, you know where the spare key is. Just let yourself in quietly since Rosie will be asleep by then. I probably will be as well, actually.”

“Thank you, but that likely won’t be necessary,” Sherlock added while exiting the cab and giving the roof a little tap after shutting the door. 

The vehicle drove off, and he didn’t look back. He was very singularly focused, walking up the steps to press the bell on the door outside Molly’s flat. He smiled to himself when she buzzed him in less than thirty seconds later.

As he walked down the hallway to her door, she opened it in anticipation, sticking her head out to glance at him as he approached. It was the first eye contact he’d had with her since...well it had been a number of days before Sherrinford. But seeing her now, like this, after all that had happened, he became all the more convinced that he was doing the right thing.

“Molly,” he said softly, stopping at the threshold. 

“Hi.” She smiled, licking her lips nervously afterward. “Didn’t know you were coming by.”

“I hoped you wouldn’t mind.”

Sherlock glanced behind her into the flat, rocking on his heels before finally making the uncomfortable request.

“Could I...come in?”

Molly hesitated visibly before stepping aside and allowing him entry.

As he stepped inside and glanced around it suddenly hit him how many days it had been since he was anywhere that truly felt safe and familiar. Hospitals, government offices, and certainly Sherrinford were all brought to nothing when compared to the comfort of being in Molly Hooper’s flat. But of course, this visit was about much more than he own need for comfort.

“Mycroft said that he’d made sure you fully understood what had-“

“Yeah, he emailed me some files,” she confirmed.

“Ah, good.” Sherlock hung his coat before taking a seat on her sofa, noting how far to one side she’d planted herself. 

“So...sorry that you had to go through all that. I mean, with your sister. Gosh, that’s funny to say to you... _ your sister _ .” Molly released a little laugh. 

“Yes, Eurus has proved to be quite the Holmes, through and through,” he replied thoughtfully. “She’s able to see far more than the rest of us can.”

Sherlock met her gaze steadily, hoping that Molly would also see so much more than he was ever able to say, just as she so often had in years past.

She held his gaze for a little longer before looking away, twiddling her fingers absentmindedly. “Yes, well, she saw enough to know what a call like that would do to me, didn’t she?”

“But don’t you see?” He couldn’t help scooting a bit closer, hating the distance between them while hoping that she felt the same. “That was never her motive. It was  _ me _ she was trying to get to. And it worked.”

Her brow crinkled momentarily. 

“ _ That’s _ what got to me,” Sherlock whispered, “Because it was  _ you _ .”

Molly paused, looking at her hands again, and then back at him. “Um, I dunno if you feel some sort of obligation to say something nice because of all of this, but you don’t have to. That’s- that’s not necessary. And I’m not saying that because I don’t think you care, I know you do. But it’s just...you don’t have to say anything that you don’t…”

“That I don’t mean,” he finished. “That’s what you’re thinking, I’m sure.”

She shrugged a shoulder, not even attempting to disagree.

“But what if I told you I do mean it?”

“Sherlock-“

“I’m serious.”

“Sherlock, please.”

He moved over the rest of the way, scooping up her hand in his as he did. “I mean everything I say to you, Molly.  _ Everything _ . And yes, that includes what I said to you yesterday.”

Molly seemed absolutely frozen as she stared back at him, and since he was no longer being interrupted, he decided to keep going till he’d really reached the finish line. 

“I do love you, Molly Hooper.” 

Sherlock’s words were punctuated with the very slightest squeeze of her little hand, and a smile which he was surprised to find was a little shaky under her wide eyed gaze. He swallowed hard as he saw her finally release a breath she’d been holding.

“Do you really?”

Her question was barely even a whisper, and all he could think was that it sounded so...sad. He hated to see her sad, maybe more now than ever before. 

Sherlock leaned forward, the instinct to show as well as tell taking over. He’d been moved to kiss a woman before of course, but he honestly couldn’t recall the last time that  _ his heart _ was what compelled him to do so. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt such a surge of desire to  _ give _ something, to comfort and reassure in such a base, physical way. 

It didn’t feel strange, as soon as his lips took hold of hers. Just like when he first saw her upon arrival at her flat, it felt right. It felt like exactly where he needed to be...where they both needed to be. Maybe it was where they should always have been. But it was ok, he decided, gently deepening the kiss. It was ok that they’d taken this long to get here. Surely being with Molly would be that much sweeter, having taken so very long to come to his senses.

The only thing that interrupted his moment of bliss was the sudden taste of salty tears.

Sherlock pulled away quickly to see Molly sniffling, wiping the little bit of moisture from her cheek and giving him a tight smile.

“What’s wrong?” His eyes raked over her; up and down, back and forth, desperately trying to figure out where he’d gone wrong so very quickly.

“Um…” Molly slid her palm nervously over her lap. “I just- I didn’t really expect this conversation to go like...this. If I’d known, I would have thought more carefully about explaining how I really feel.”

“You already did,” Sherlock replied softly, placing his hand over hers.

But as soon as he did, she slid hers away.

He frowned, starting to panic internally. He’d missed something, done something wrong, he must have. 

“I don’t...I don’t want this.”

At those soft spoken words, Sherlock’s panicked confusion instantly shifted to pure shock. 

“B-but you…” He paused to swallow, his throat suddenly feeling like a desert. “You love me.”

_ She said it, _ he practically chanted in his head.  _ It’s always been true. _ . There was no misunderstanding her words, he was sure of it. 

Molly muttered something, apparently to herself, then gave him a quick smile. “Did I ever tell you my parents were divorced?”

A split second glance between them and she laughed a little.

“Right, I wouldn’t need to tell you. Well anyway, they were. I was about twelve when it happened. I understood enough to know that it was hard, adults didn’t like going through something like that. So for months and months I carried on and I tried to do the best job I could at helping them, making things easier for them. I tried really hard in school, I helped out when I was with both of them. But inside...I was so confused and angry.”

Sherlock’s gaze was riveted to her, not the smallest breath or twitch of a facial muscle was lost on him.

“So one day I finally snapped,” Molly continued. “I was with my dad and I just started crying and I yelled at him- really yelled. I repeated what they’d told me; that they love me very much and that they still love each other. And I told him that I didn’t understand why all this was happening. That it shouldn’t have to be this way...if they love each other.”

She stopped and her eyes locked with his, making his stomach drop as he began to take in the full weight and application of this unfortunate anecdote. 

Molly looked away again, shaking her head slowly as she stared at nothing at all in front of her.

“That was the first time I heard that infuriating saying-  _ Sometimes love just isn’t enough. _ My father explained it as kindly and gently as he could, and I dried my tears and said I understood. But I still didn’t understand, not really. I don’t think anybody can until...well, until you live it.”

“So that’s how you really feel?” Sherlock asked in a whisper. “It’s not enough that we love each other?”

She licked her lips. “Sherlock, there really are so many other pieces that make up a healthy relationship. There’s communication and honesty, which builds mutual respect and trust. We’re missing so many pieces...we both are. Love isn’t the only thing that makes a relationship last. And I’m just not willing to build something that’s doomed from the start to collapse because of a rubbish foundation. I just- I couldn’t do that to us.”

Sherlock nodded in silent resignation. He chided himself, realizing then how foolish and blind he’d been. How often had he really given Molly Hooper the kind of open and honest communication that would earn her respect and trust? And in addition, how often had his personal actions and choices done anything to earn those things?

“I understand,” he replied quietly, the words tumbling out automatically though he didn’t truly feel like he meant them. It was not difficult to sympathize with the twelve year old version of Molly Hooper.

Perhaps it was technically true in many ways, nothing about them made sense. But it didn’t change the fact that she felt like home to him, and walking away from that made him feel sick.

Molly let out a little laugh. “I mean, maybe that little speech was unnecessary. I dunno what you were really looking for anyway. Maybe nothing! I don’t want you to think that I just assumed you came here today hoping for something…”

“Official.”

It was hard to miss the way her expression instantly dropped when he finished her thought with that very telling word. Making her feel badly certainly wasn’t his intent, and as confounded and frustrated as he was at this turn of events, it wasn’t how he wanted to leave things. 

“Not sure what I wanted, to be honest,” Sherlock lied, his tone intentionally lighter. “After all, none of this is exactly  _ my area _ .”

An awkward silence hovered between them for a moment before Molly quite obviously chose to shift the conversation. 

“By the way, do you have somewhere to stay? I know what happened at Baker Street of course, so I just wondered.”

Sherlock stared back at her, considering the harsh reality of everything that had just passed between them and realizing of course the need to readjust the plans that he’d previously been so very sure of.

“Yes,” he confirmed casually. “I’m staying at John’s flat.”

Molly nodded. “Ok good, just wanted to make sure.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, his lips parting for a brief moment as he considered what more to say. But then he thought better of it.

“Speaking of,” he said, standing from the couch. “I should probably get back. Wouldn’t want to get in too late.”

“Sherlock?” Molly stood just as quickly, a bit of urgency in her tone which made him whirl back around to face her.

“I just- I do want to say…” She tugged nervously at the sleeves of her jumper. “It means a lot- quite a lot- everything that you said to me. No matter what happens in the future, I just want you to know that.”

He wanted to close the distance between them again, take her in his arms, kiss her until they both couldn’t breathe. It occurred to him that he might just be able to change her mind. She did still love him, and the physical attraction was there based on the kiss they’d just shared. If he pushed just a little more, perhaps she’d simply give in and take back everything she’d just said…

But Sherlock knew that wasn’t how it should happen. 

“Thank you,” he replied simply, giving her a little nod. And then he extended his hand. “Friends?”

Molly hesitated for a breath, glancing from his outstretched hand to his face. But then she put on a sweet little smile and warmly took the handshake. And then, in an unexpected move, Molly stood up on her tiptoes and briefly brushed a kiss against his cheek.

“Friends,” she confirmed in barely a whisper.

Sherlock didn’t linger, giving her just one more quick smile before exiting her flat and the building. He felt a shiver as he did so, tugging his coat more tightly around himself and doing up an extra button. He walked somewhat blindly, barely even attempting to track down a cab as he tugged his gloves on and looped his scarf, suddenly desperate for some much needed warmth.

And it occurred to him that this all had precious little to do with the weather. It was far more to do with the tingling left on his cheek, and the empty ache developing in his chest. 

* * *

Molly stood there at the window, staring outside long after Sherlock had disappeared around the corner, asking herself over and over again whether or not she’d made the right decision. The internal questioning went round and round until the chime of her phone pulled her back to somewhat normal life to check the message. 

TOUCH AND GO THE PAST 36 HOURS BUT I CAN REASSURE YOU THAT SHE’S OUT OF IMMEDIATE DANGER NOW. I’LL UPDATE FURTHER WHEN I CAN. -ES

Molly released a heavy sigh, feeling both a rush of adrenaline and relief wash over her. She read and reread the message before dutifully deleting it and setting her phone down on the kitchen counter.

Though the overall tone was hardly fitting, the title of that old song flitted through her brain-  _ What a difference a day makes _ . 

Just yesterday she’d thought her friend might be dead soon, felt cruelly hurt by the man she loved, and also assumed that he cared very little about it.

Now the storm clouds had cleared. In some ways, more wonderfully than she could ever have imagined. And yet there she stood, still drowning in chaos. The chaos of feelings, secrets, and even lies. But it was certainly too late now to go back. There was nothing to do except keep right on living it, and hope it would all work out for the best in the end.

A sob released itself from somewhere in the middle of her chest.

With the amount of damage and hurt that this plan had triggered already, Molly could only pray its end would come soon. She wasn’t sure she could live through much more of it, or even forgive herself for what had already happened and what she’d already played a part in.

All things considered, Molly wondered if  _ anyone _ would forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m being all wacky with the timing here lol. There’s going to be some flashbacks, but we’re actually moving forward from TFP from here on. All shall be explained! And as you can see, yes this has stuff about Mary and Molly’s involvement with her, but it’s also very much sherlolly ship focused. Because how could I not? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m back! I am proud to say I cranked out this entire chapter (and Lexie was able to beta read it) in one day. :D Any who aren’t into Reylo won’t know or care about this, but my attention was recently divided and I started writing for that ship as well after the recent Star Wars movie came out. I admit I’m a little obsessed at the moment lol, but I also refuse to forget about my other WIP! So here you have an update for this crazy little fic. Hope you enjoy it!

John nodded thoughtfully, taking in what his best friend had just relayed to him, his lips pressed together in a thin line. “Wow. Yeah sorry about all that, mate.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. “I was expecting an _ I don’t understand _ . Is this not a surprise to you?”

“I’m not saying it’s not at all surprising that she was that firm about it. I guess it’s just...I dunno, I guess I can see where she’s coming from. That’s all.”

Sherlock’s expression fell a bit. “You agree it’s better if we’re not together.”

John sighed. “I didn’t say that. It’s just complicated. What I think is that she might be right in saying that you need a more substantial foundation if you want a successful relationship.”

Bringing his fingers up to rest against his lips, Sherlock chuckled softly. 

“It’s so strange. I’ve never been so convinced, so completely sure of what I want, and who I want it with. Perhaps this is poetic justice for all the times I spend not appreciating what she felt for me...what we might have been.”

“You still could be.”

“Her decision seemed rather final, John.”

“Not if you’re both still breathing.”

Sherlock met John’s now slightly pained gaze.

“Till that changes, nothing is final.”

* * *

Molly sat down with a heavy sigh on one of the benches on Bart’s grounds. She’d been on her feet for hours and was feeling especially grateful for a break. It was becoming more and more obvious to her that the recent mental and emotional toll was affecting her physical stamina as well.

Just as she enjoyed the first comforting sip of mediocre coffee, her phone buzzed. 

CAN YOU TALK? -MW

Molly stared at that text for a long time, feeling a bit conflicted. She knew that these opportunities were few and far between and that she should reply and reply quickly. But in the recent weeks, she’d begun to experience something she hadn’t quite anticipated when initially agreeing to the plan.

Molly was getting angry.

She knew that perhaps she’d been naive to believe things would turn out rosier than they had. It was likely on her if this seemed completely unexpected. And ultimately, she knew this was why Mary didn’t want to involve her. But all of that didn’t change the reality of what she was currently living with.

Molly finally lifted her mobile, willing her fingers to type.

YES. MY LOCATION IS SECURE.-MH

As expected, her mobile almost instantly began ringing. 

“Hi,” Molly answered, pleasantly as she could manage. “Everything ok?”

“I’m good, yeah,” Mary replied, significant static on her end. “I just wanted to...”

She paused and Molly didn’t bother trying to jump in.

“I spoke to Lady Smallwood yesterday. She filled me in...on quite a lot actually.”

“Yeah there’s been a lot lately,” Molly confirmed. “Especially since the last time we talked.”

Mary sighed audibly. “I’m sorry, Molly. It sounded awful, all of it.”

“So she told you that Sherlock went back to drugs, right?”

Molly hadn’t really meant to blurt it out like that, but there they were. She certainly couldn’t step back from the topic now that she’d presented it.

“She mentioned, yeah.”

Molly chewed her lip for a second. “And she told you why?”

“Look, Molly…”

“How many ways can Sherlock Holmes interpret the phrase, _ Go to Hell _ ? Or  _ Make him save you _ ?” She could feel her blood pressure rising as she let it out. “Mary, honestly, what did you think Sherlock was going to do with those kind of instructions?”

“A case! I was talking about a case!” Mary countered wearily. “I certainly didn’t want him to hurt himself like that again. I care about Sherlock, you know I do.”

“But you don’t love him. You don’t love him like I do.” Molly hated the bite in her tone. “You know full well that Sherlock’s an addict, a ‘ _ user _ ’. Can’t you see that was like giving direct instructions? What if I’d done something to put John in harm’s way, hm? Even indirectly. And on top of that, what if I’d involved you? How would that make you feel?”

“Molly, you  _ chose _ to be involved.”

“I know, I know!” Molly huffed in frustration, shutting her eyes momentarily and trying to regain some calm. “But I didn’t know what it was going to do to everyone...and how guilty it would make me feel.”

She paused, not trusting her voice at the moment.

“God, Molly, I’m so sorry.”

Molly could hear the sincerity in Mary’s voice. She was sorry, and Molly didn’t disbelieve that. It was all just such a mess, and she wished there was a way to rewind and fix it all.

“I know you are,” she whispered, nodding to herself. “And I’m sorry I got upset.”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Mary said firmly. “You have nothing to be sorry for. This is why I called. After I heard everything that had happened, I just...I couldn’t help thinking you must be a bit of a wreck.”

Molly let out a little laugh. “Well, and unfortunately, there’s a little bit that Lady Smallwood wouldn’t know and therefore wouldn’t share with you.”

“Oh God, what else?”

“This part is a little more personal,” Molly admitted. She couldn’t help being glad to open up about this with someone. And naturally Mary was the only one who would truly understand. 

“Sherlock came by my flat last night,” she explained. “And we had a talk that I...really wasn’t expecting.”

There was a notable pause on Mary’s end. “When you say  _ talk _ , you don’t literally just mean talking do you?”

Molly shook her head. “How are you that perceptive even over the phone? Ok yes...we kissed.”

“Oh my God, now I  _ really _ want to come back from the dead!”

“Don’t get too excited,” Molly added. “We um...we’re not...I told him I didn’t want to be with him.”

“Ok, so you lied?”

“Not exactly.”

“Sounds like a lie to me.”

Molly sighed. “Well, it’s true right now. I don’t want to be with him right now...not when all of this is still going on. I’m being dishonest to everyone, including him, every day! That’s not how you start a relationship.”

Mary chuckled wryly. “You certainly don’t have to explain that to me.”

Yes, of course Mary could relate. Molly felt for her more deeply in that moment than she probably ever had before. It was a special kind of torture to be faced with the choice of being with the man you loved and living a lie, or not being with them at all. Hard to say which would be worse in the long run. Both paths may well lead to the same sort of heartache.

“So...would it make you feel any better to know that I’ll probably be coming home soon?”

Molly’s brow shot up. “Wait, really? So it’s done?”

“Nearly,” Mary confirmed, a little more static coming through. “I’m going to— back in London— probably— month.”

Molly covered her other ear, listening as carefully as she could. “You’re breaking up, Mary. Did you say in a month?”

“Sorry, I’m— less than- month!”

“That’s amazing! Please stay safe, ok! Just hurry up and get home,” Molly exclaimed, trying to hear anything more that Mary was saying.

“Thank— take—yourself!”

“Mary?” Molly frowned, straining to hear a bit more. “I dunno if you can hear me but I’ll talk to you soon!”

She hung up, taking a breath and letting it out slowly. Unfortunately, the relief and happiness that washed over her upon the hope of this whole thing being over soon was incredibly short lived. In the amount of time it took for her to set her mobile back in her pocket and pick up her coffee again, the reality of it hit her.

Now the truth was going to have to come out, and it would have to be dealt with.

Molly started thinking about John and how absolutely livid he was going to be. She wondered how a marriage recovers from something like that. And not to say that they were incredibly close friends, but would what friendship she shared with John be salvageable when he learned of Molly’s deception? What would that mean for poor little Rosie, would she just be more collateral damage?

And then there was Sherlock. She wondered whether he would be hurt, angry, impressed, or perhaps an interesting mix of it all. She’d never given Sherlock any reason to mistrust her in all their years of friendship. It frightened her to imagine how this might change things.

Maybe once Sherlock understood the whole truth, realized the lie she’d been living for weeks, perhaps he’d understand why she pushed him away.

The bigger question she pondered though, was whether the two of them would get another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is some strange stuff to write lol. The theme of this fic makes for some unusual character interactions. Not sure there’s ever been a time before when I’ve written Molly being angry with Mary lol! But I still wish something like this had happened instead of Mary legit dying. And btw, don’t worry, I’m not done explaining some of the behind the scenes details. That will be coming...along with a touch more drama hehe. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s been almost a month. I know...sorry! But there’s some more interesting things happening in this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it. :) I think at least one person actually anticipated something like this coming!  
Big thanks to Lexie this time because I needed some help adjusting the larger scene in this chapter. I think I was a little rusty lol!

“You can let me know when the pathology is done.”

Molly nodded, smiling at both Sherlock and John. “Is it a rush? It’s not terribly busy, I could always hurry it along a bit. Maybe get it done while you’re still in the area.”

“Lestrade isn’t in a rush so I’m not either,” Sherlock replied casually. “I can come back tomorrow, I don’t mind another stop.”

“Oh. Ok.”

An awkward pause prompted John to clear his throat.

“I think I’ll just, um, pop into the cafeteria and get some coffee while we’re here. Anything for either of you? No? Ok, I’ll just be back in a few then.”

“John is painfully obvious,” Sherlock commented with an eye roll after his friend had left the room. “I’ll tell him that sort of thing isn't necessary.”

Molly was able to laugh a little, despite the circumstances. “It’s ok, I know he’s just trying to be nice.”

“Oh and speaking of John, I think he’s going to ask you to watch Rosie in a couple of days. I’m not available and Mrs. Hudson will be visiting her sister.”

“This case taking a lot of time?”

“No, something else.”

Molly saw the slightest hint of hesitation. “Oh that’s ok, I’m not trying to pry. I just thought since you’re involved in this case right now that-“

“It’s therapy.”

Her brow lifted, possibly more exaggeratedly than she intended, but it did rather catch her off guard.

“I see,” she replied softly. “Well I think that’s...really nice, Sherlock. Good for you.”

He pursed his lips momentarily. “Seemed the right time.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

Sherlock sucked in a deep breath. “Anyway, John had a conference...thing...and I believe he’s without a sitter. He’s not looking forward to it. Some colleague at his practice will be there and she’s been a bit  _ friendly _ since Mary died.”

Molly’s eyes shot back to Sherlock for a split second before she reminded herself to respond to something like that with extreme caution.

“Wow that’s...well, I mean, it hasn’t been all that long so…”

“Oh no no, he’s not interested in the slightest. I can tell.”

Molly covertly breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, likely Sherlock would be able to easily detect it if John was interested in another woman. God, she hoped Mary would hurry up and come home.

“I think it’ll be some time before John allows himself to look at another woman,” Sherlock commented. “He’s clearly still punishing himself for the last one.”

She frowned, pulling off her gloves. “Who, Mary? Why would he feel guilty about his wife?”

Sherlock cleared his throat, looking suddenly embarrassed.

“It’s possible I shouldn’t say...well, it doesn’t really matter now anyway, does it?”

Molly felt a chill run down her spine. “W-what doesn’t matter?”

“Nothing.” Sherlock quickly straightened up and gave Molly a small smile that made her hackles rise; he was hiding something and he was trying to get her to let it go.

But Molly wasn’t having it. 

“Sherlock, what did you mean about John?” she asked quietly, her voice as stern and steady as she could make it. 

Sherlock didn’t try to keep up the facade for another second, but his expression turned so pained that she was almost immediately sorry to have asked.

“It’s...something that John has to deal with. It’s not my place.”

Molly let out a small incredulous sound. 

Sherlock didn’t meet her eyes. “Maybe someday you’ll know, but it should be from him, Molly.”

She stared at Sherlock for a beat, her mind whirring for a moment as she reviewed their conversation. 

Her stomach dropped as soon as the penny did and she let out a strangled gasp.

“Sherlock,” she said carefully. “Did John...did John cheat on Mary while she was alive?”

He swallowed thickly. 

Molly turned away from him, leaning heavily on the desk as she took some steadying breaths. “Oh my God.”

Probably sensing the need to defend his best friend, Sherlock took a step closer to her. “Molly, please understand that while this is something for John to really explain, I want you to understand that it wasn’t exactly what you may be thinking. Some might even argue that it didn’t even count as anything at all. Even so, John feels as though it was an enormous betrayal and that there’s a special level of Hell reserved just for him.” 

He was hovering by her side, and she could feel him holding his hand just a hair's breadth from touching her. “Probably best not to mention you know.”

“So, did they work through things when it happened? John and Mary?” Molly turned her head to look at Sherlock, holding her breath, praying the answer was yes.

Sherlock’s visibly somber expression gave her the answer even before his lips did.

“Actually, Mary never knew.”

Molly couldn’t even begin to process what she was hearing. How could this be? Just when she thought the pressure and the deception couldn’t possibly get any worse. What exactly was she supposed to do with this information? Should she keep it to herself and allow Mary to come home and discover it all organically? Should she warn her so she’s not completely blindsided?

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have told you,” Sherlock commented, his tone noticeably contrite.

“Oh, um, no it’s ok,” Molly replied, shaking herself out her darker thoughts. “Technically, I guessed.” 

She took a deep breath and gave him a small smile, touching his arm in an attempt not to raise suspicion. “I guess it’s just hard to hear because it’s...it almost still feels like she’s still here y’know?”

“I know,” he agreed softly. “And I really am sorry that I said something that might make you see John differently.”

“Um, yeah well I-“

“Hey, you ready now, Sherlock?” John asked, opening the door and giving Molly a little jolt.

Sherlock told him he’d be right there before turning and smiling again at Molly.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

She did her best to smile back. “Yep, I’ll just...I’ll text you when the samples are ready.”

When Sherlock had left and she heard his feet far enough down the hall, Molly let herself lean back against the nearest cabinet and slowly sink to a sitting position on the floor. She’d never have guessed that a day would come when the deception and stress involved in Sherlock’s fake suicide would seem like a cake walk. 

* * *

Molly set the tea cup down on the pristine little table, a slight tremor still in her hand.

“I felt silly calling you,” she said with a little laugh. “I mean, I barely know you. But I didn’t know who else to talk to...about this.”

Lady Elizabeth Smallwood’s lips lifted ever so slightly in an understanding smile.

“Of course,” she replied. “It’s perfectly understandable that you should speak to me. I’m sure this is a bit of stress you weren’t anticipating.”

“You can say that again,” Molly agreed, leaning back against the couch which quite possibly cost more than her entire flat full of furniture. “I just- I don’t know what to do. Mary could be home soon. Should I tell her beforehand?”

Lady Smallwood took a slow sip of her own tea, as if she were using as much time as possible to consider that question. When she did, though, her words were decisive. 

“No, I don’t think you should.”

Molly nodded slowly, beginning to imagine how thing could play out. “You think it could distract her then? Maybe put her in danger if I were to break the news while she’s still out there?”

“It’s possible, yes,” Lady Smallwood agreed. “Besides, this is hardly your mess to clean up. Trust me, dear, I’m in government. I’m good at recognizing when people should clean up their own mess. And I think it quite possible they will be able to. They’ve already been through quite a bit, after all.”

Molly got a far off look in her eyes. “I just never imagined I’d be keeping so many secrets from so many people all at once.”

“I wish I could say I don’t know the feeling but-“

“But you’re in government,” Molly finished with a tight smile. “I think I can say very confidently now that I’m not cut out for any of this. I muddled through years ago with Sherlock but, I dunno somehow that seemed easier...simpler in a lot of ways. Give me a dead body any day over all of this!”

Lady Smallwood stared back at her for a moment in what seemed to be a surprising amount of admiration. 

“You know, for a woman so content to spend her days with the dead...you do a marvelous job at keeping others alive.”

* * *

Molly walked most of the way to her flat that night, happy to have the cool night air and the more subdued sounds of London to clear her head. As she neared her flat, her mobile chimed.

HEY MOLLY, YOU FREE ON MONDAY? SHERLOCK SAID YOU’RE NOT WORKING. -JW

She stared at the text for a while, kept walking a while longer, and then looked at it again before finally replying.

YEP I’M FREE. -MH

OH GREAT. I’VE GOT A CONFERENCE ALL MORNING AND THERE’S NOBODY ELSE TO WATCH ROSIE. YOU MIND HELPING? -JW

Molly drew a deep breath, the weight of the moment getting to her a bit. She thought about Mary, about watching her leave for who knows how long, and about all that it took to make that happen safely. She pictured Rosie, sleeping safe and warm in her little crib with the picture of Mary taped to the underside of the mobile that spun slowly above. 

OF COURSE. ANYTHING FOR ROSIE. -MH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will really try to be quicker than a few weeks this time. I need to start making things better because this is quickly turning into the Poor Molly Saga lol. Thanks again for the patience and support and I’d love to hear from you if you enjoyed this update! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m very pleased to be sharing a sizable chapter this time for this fic since I still feel back that it’s been taking a bit of a back seat lately. But I also have to right away state that I can’t take credit for a lot of this chapter lol. This chapter proved to be a bit difficult to structure and Lexie had a lot of (MUCH NEEDED) suggestions and adjustments. She probably wrote like half of it lol, so kudos to her and happy reading to you guys! ;)

Molly opened her door, surprised to see Sherlock standing behind it. “Oh, hi. Everything ok?”

“Yes, yes, fine,” he rattled off, clasping his hands behind him. “Just thought I’d drop by before this case.”

“A case?”

“Yes, I’ll be leaving tomorrow and likely won’t be back in London for a couple of weeks.”

Molly stared back at him, eyes narrowing for a moment as she struggled to understand his meaning, which apparently he deduced and finally began explaining himself.

“I just- I thought it seemed a rather long time to disappear from the city,” he said softly. “Without telling you in person.”

She chewed her lip, nearly reaching up to tug him into an embrace. The idea that he’d come by for the simple purpose of saying goodbye before being away on a long case was almost more endearing than she could stand.

Molly bobbed her head slightly. “I appreciate that,” she whispered. 

He gave her a tight smile, his gaze shifting in hesitance. 

“Well...best be off then. I will be reachable on my mobile though, in case there’s an emergency.”

Sherlock turned, stepping away slowly from her doorway.

“Sherlock?”

“Hm?”

“Just, um…” Molly swallowed a whole lot of words. Words that she wanted and needed to say, but it simply wasn’t the time yet.

“Just be safe,” she finally said.

Sherlock’s lips lifted slightly in that signature little smile.

“Not that easy to kill, remember?”

He threw her a wink in farewell and then walked out of the building, leaving her quite literally clutching her heart as she leaned back heavily against the door frame.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

It really wasn’t the way that she had always seen in films or on the telly. It was disappointingly mundane, and as she sat on the uncomfortable chair, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

“Please state your name for the record.”

There was a tiny squeak of a chair, the shifting of papers. She did her best not to fidget too much..

“Dr Molly Kathleen Hooper.”

“Thank you. Doctor Hooper, you’ve been summoned before this committee today to discuss your involvement in the Norbury Operation. As you may know since you have occasionally been in the employ of Her Majesty’s Service for sensitive operations despite being a private citizen, there are protocols that must be followed as we prepare to close all files in relation to this operation. It is now this committee's duty to request that you give an account, for the record of your full involvement with these events.”

Molly clasped her little hands together atop the table she sat at, squaring her shoulders before beginning.

“Well, it all started a few months back--”

“Please be as specific as possible, Doctor Hooper.”

“Yes, sorry. I was recruited for the operation by the operative known as Mary Watson and Lady Alicia Elizabeth Smallwood. As you have mentioned, I have been in the employ of MI5 in the past, and kept up to date all the necessary clearances.”

“What did Lady Smallwood and Watson explain to be the primary objective of the operation?”

“There were a significant amount of threats to the life and welfare of Mary Watson which, if left unattended, could provide dangerous to the extreme for both the lives of private citizens and even potentially the Crown. “I was happy to help in any way I could.”

Molly cleared her throat and took a sip of the water she’d been provided.

“ Mary had recently returned from abroad and could confirm not only such threats, but more importantly, she’d discovered the truth about a former employee of this government office- Vivian Norbury.”

The few people sitting across from her could be seen glancing at some of the papers in front of them.

“The crimes committed by Vivian Norbury meant a wider range of threat. More people involved meant further spreading of information, and so the threat needed to be contained.” 

A man to the left adjusted his glasses and leaned into the microphone. “And just how was it proposed that this internal threat be contained rather than report it to internal review?” 

Molly shook her head. “I only know that there was a sort of leverage used against Vivian Norbury,”she explained carefully. “I was not made aware of what was or was not revealed to the internal committees. What I do know is that Mrs Norbury was convinced that it would be in her best interests to sort of...play along with a charade that Mary and Lady Smallwood had devised, which involved mostly for Mary to temporarily disappear from her own life, thus ending a trail of people that had been following Mary thanks in no small part to Norbury herself. This was the point in which I provided my expertise as specialist registrar in order to iron out the finer details of the plan. Her personal and professional life was essentially over either way, so she didn’t have much choice but to agree, I imagine.”

Molly paused for a moment, looking down before continuing.

“Because of the relationship with her family, Mary knew it was only a brief matter of time before Sherlock Holmes figured out the truth, so we only had to wait for the moment that he did. It was rather quick of course. And then everyone simply took their places and played their parts.”

“Yes yes, but I think one of our real questions is why government funds have been used in this venture. And more than was originally planned, I believe,” one of the officials across from her complained.

“According to Lady Smallwood's notes, Miss Norbury was ultimately a bit of a loose cannon,” one of the women interjected. “They did not have complete control over how the whole scene played out, what the timing was, and so on. Considering exactly who it was that needed to be fully convinced of Mary Watson’s death, every detail was of vital importance.”

“And your part in the death, Dr. Hooper?” another one of them asked, giving her the floor again. 

“Well, I provided some supplies for when the time came. I created a very thin sack that would adhere to Mary’s chest under her shirt. Once punctured, it would give the appearance of an open bullet wound beneath her shirt. The gun Miss Norbury had was specially rigged of course as well. I also got her a type of medication that would create enough of an appearance of death to convince John in that moment until her body was removed as quickly as possible. And I also signed off on Mary’s postmortem documents and death certificate.”

There was a brief pause as some notes were made. Molly watched as hands were placed over microphones as the committee before her dropped their voices into more hushed tones, pretending that was enough for her not to hear them. Eventually, they settled back to their positions and addressed her again.

“Thank you, Doctor Hooper for your cooperation in this matter. The Crown would like to acknowledge the services you have rendered and you will be appropriately compensated. You are discharged from this current contract and we thank you for your service.”

She smiled pleasantly at the men and women across from her, flashbacks of the very same debriefing after Sherlock’s “suicide” rushing back to her. She was just as relieved to leave this room then as she was this time.

* * *

“Boring,” Sherlock stated loudly.

“Sherlock, how many times do we need to go over this? They can’t all be eights,” John groaned. “Besides, why not take a few easy cases since you just got back from abroad on a  _ two week long _ case!”

“That one may have been long but that doesn’t mean it was fascinating. You’re just complaining because you’re back from holiday and you don’t actually feel like working!” 

“I dunno if I’d call it a holiday. I spent a couple of weeks with my sister and Rosie in the country. They both require a lot of attention, so I’m not exactly feeling refreshed and renewed!”

John heaved a deep sigh and got up from his chair. “Look I really do have to pick up Rosie in a few hours. Pick something reasonable and I’ll get the sitter and meet you there, right?”

“Fine,” Sherlock replied with an eyeroll.

John walked down the steps and out to the London air, suppressing a yawn as he made his way to the Tube station. Maybe if he was lucky, he might be able to catch a little nap before Sherlock called with the case he wanted. 

* * *

Back inside 221B, Sherlock got up from his desk and picked up his violin, not really yet fully agreeing with John but recognizing that he had been perhaps a bit over-eager to jump back into casework. His visit with Eurus this morning had gone surprisingly well, but the call of London streets was getting sweeter by the moment.

“Oh, has John gone then?” Mrs Hudson asked as she appeared in the doorway. “Sherlock dear, there’s some young men at the door for you, did you not hear the bell?”

“It’s in the microwave, Mrs Hudson.”

“Young man, really, there’s no need for that, honestly!”

One of the men in dark suits stepped into the flat around the landlady. “Mister Holmes, there is a car waiting for you downstairs, Sir.” 

Sherlock quickly scanned the man head to toe, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

* * *

“Brother, is this your way to tell me that you finally took my advice and got out of that dungeon of an office?”

“What on earth are you talking about, Sherlock? I’m really quite busy.”

“The car was quite nice, but you could have just texted me the address, I would have shown up.” Sherlock could hear his brother raising an eyebrow. “Eventually.”

“Please do get to the point, I would like to get back to--”

“Starting a war?”

“Paperwork, actually.”

“Ah. Quite the same thing, in some places. In any case, did you stock up the gingernuts? After spending two weeks on your little errand, I hope you’ll make it worth my while.”

“What are you talking about Sherlock?”

Sherlock glanced out the window as the car pulled to a stop, not at Vauxhall at all, but rather what looked to be like a particular residence. He hung up the phone abruptly as he exited the vehicle, taking in the details that he could.

Another car pulled up just behind them and John Watson exited, frowning at Sherlock for a moment. Not Mycroft, then. Interesting. 

“Sirs, if you would step this way,” another man in a suit lead them up the steps and in through the front door. 

In the foyer, yet another suit met them. 

“Sherlock?” John asked.

“It’s alright, John,” Sherlock reassured him. It was obvious that while this was not any of his brother’s doing, this was still a government safe house of some kind, and seeing as how blundering they had been by not being even the slightest bit discreet, there was minimal to no danger. 

At the end of a long hallway, John was escorted into one room while Sherlock was shown into another. 

What he had not been expecting was to walk in to find Molly Hooper already standing there. 

* * *

Molly paced in the little room, wringing her hands as she thought about all that was about to come. There was no going back now, no hitting undo. For better or worse, it was all about to come out. In a lot of ways, she was glad.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened and someone let Sherlock in.

“Molly.” Sherlock looked genuinely shocked to see her standing there.

“Hi, Sherlock.” She gave him a small smile, hoping that he couldn’t read too much nervousness in her voice or stance. “Fancy seeing you here.”

She cringed. Smooth, Hooper.

“Have you been briefed on anything?” Sherlock graciously overlooked her attempt at lightness.

“Not really, just waiting, I guess? Do you know what this is about?”

“I have about 5 ideas,” Sherlock responded, turning towards the two way mirror in the room, seeing John on the other side in what looked like a living room, waiting. “But since we’re just waiting, let’s have a chat. Doing well, I see.”

Molly gave him a small smile, rubbing her arm to hide her nervousness. “Oh you know. Hospital’s been busy. Time for the annual audits, so more than usual meetings and paperwork.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Tedious.”

“Protocol,” she replied. 

“Boring.”

She let out a chuckle at that. “How was your case?”

“Fine, I suppose,” he said with a shrug. “What’s taking shape today is proving to be far more intriguing.”

Molly sucked in a deep breath, glancing away toward the door in hopes that this would all move swiftly along so she could go home to the bottle of wine and pint of gelato that was waiting for her. No doubt she’d need it.

Thankfully, the door in the room John was in opened. Molly was both relieved and frightened to see that it was Lady Elizabeth Smallwood.

Sherlock frowned. “Ok, maybe only two ideas.”

“Good afternoon, Doctor Watson. I apologize for the lack of explanation, but I believe everything will very quickly be made clear.” She smiled tightly at John. 

“What is this? Some kind of interrogation?” John asked, standing feet apart, ready to jump into action.

“Not at all, Dr. Watson,” she replied calmly. “But this is a matter of great importance, and those of us involved felt that a neutral location would be preferable. I can assure all of you, you’re in absolutely no danger.”

Molly could see the trepidation in the poor man’s eyes clear as day despite the words. 

Lady Smallwood exited the room as Sherlock stepped closer to the glass, Molly following close beside him, eyes bouncing between him and John with mounting anxiety.

“Sherlock…” she whispered, not sure what else to say at that moment except his name, her heart pounding so hard she could barely think straight.

He reached out, grasping her hand tight in his as his eyes stayed fixed on the other room. Molly heard another door open in that room, which made John turn.

Before a word was spoken and before she had even stepped fully into the light of the room, his legs could no longer carry the weight of his body and all that he saw before him. John reached out, desperately grasping the small table beside him as he fell to his knees.

Molly looked up, watching Sherlock’s eyes grow wide as they shifted from his friend to the woman crossing the threshold on the other side of the glass.

Mary Watson stepped into the room, just enough to shut the door behind her. And after what felt to Molly like the most deafening ten second silence she had ever heard, she spoke.

“Hello, John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so now it’s time to clean up the mess! :D I almost chopped this one and made it a bit shorter, but that would have meant a bit of a question still hanging at the end, and ultimately I decided to leave the final part as it was because I liked having Mary’s greeting to John closing out the chapter. Hope you enjoyed a lot of questions being answered and weight finally being taken off Molly’s shoulders. See you next time! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, not bad right? Hasn’t even been a week! Woohoo! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It certainly flowed a bit more easily for me lol. ;)

“Does John know I’m here?” Molly asked hesitantly. 

“I don’t exactly need permission to have a friend over for tea,” Mary replied with a little wink. “Besides, John’s got a full day seeing patients so you don’t need to worry.”

She was still a little worried. It was hard not to be, considering the look in John’s eyes the other day. 

Mary poured the tea with her one free hand, sliding the cup over to Molly with her other arm still wrapped around Rosie on her lap.

“Y’know my biggest fear was that she’d forget me,” Mary said suddenly. “A few months is an eternity for an infant. So when she smiled at me…”

She paused, shaking her head before leaning down to plant a kiss on her daughter’s head.

“Of course she didn’t forget you,” Molly replied, smiling at Rosie and giving her chubby little foot an affectionate squeeze. “And in the grand scheme of things, she won’t even remember these past few months.”

Mary let out a short laugh. “She’s certainly the lucky one.”

Molly took a sip of tea and set the cup down. “So...how has it really been to be back here the past few days?”

“Well John’s taking the couch and letting me sleep in the bed.” Mary shrugged, pursing her lips. “Familiar territory, really. It could probably be worse.”

Molly sighed, placing a hand on Mary’s shoulder for a moment. 

“It’s alright, I’ve lived through this before. He’ll come around,” Mary added softly. “And even if he doesn’t...I’ll be ok.”

Yes, Molly imagined that technically she would be. Mary was no stranger to sad or challenging circumstances. She was strong and adaptable in a myriad of ways. But being strong and capable didn’t guarantee actual  _ happiness _ . And that’s what she really wanted for Mary when all was said and done.

“Have you spoken to Sherlock?”

Molly winced at the conversation shifting to her own complex relationship.

“Um, well, not since the day you turned up alive. And even then it’s not like  _ we _ really talked much. Yesterday and today he did send me a text saying that we should talk, so I know it’s going to have to happen.”

Mary laughed. “So he’s asking you to talk and  _ you’re _ the one delaying? Gosh, are you taking silent treatment lessons from John now?”

“Yeah, I know I shouldn’t be shying away from it,” Molly admitted. “I’m just not looking forward to this conversation. I’ve just- I’ve never lied to Sherlock. Not about anything! No matter what else has happened over the years in our friendship, there’s always been honesty and trust. He trusted me before I even realized how much he did! I’m just afraid that I’ve ruined that now. I can just hear him asking me why I didn’t go to him with this. Especially now.”

“Now you know that he loves you,” Mary specified with a little smile.

“Yeah,” Molly replied softly. “Though, I dunno how he’ll feel now.”

“Oh, c’mon!” Mary stood, giving Rosie some bouncing as she was becoming annoyed at the lengthy sitting and chatting on the couch. “I think you and I both know that you don’t just automatically stop loving someone because they do one thing you’re not crazy about.”

That statement raised Molly’s blood pressure considerably. She had been trying very hard to bury the little truth she’d learned about John’s indiscretion very deep. But with Mary being back now, it was becoming harder and harder not to bring it up. She reminded herself once again that the Watsons not only needed to fight one battle at a time, but these were  _ their battles to fight _ . 

“That’s true,” Molly agreed, nodding. “I guess I’ll just have to wait and see what he says and not drive myself mad with What Ifs. I think I’ll text him back after I leave here. Maybe he can come over to talk tonight.”

“I’m sure he’d like that! Besides, the poor man is crashing on Greg’s couch since I turned up again while Baker Street is still under a bit of construction.”

“I said come over to  _ talk _ , not stay over.” Molly shook her head, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

“What can I say?” Mary shrugged innocently. “I just hope the conversation goes well, that’s all.” 

* * *

“Thank you, I appreciate the hurry,” Sherlock said, giving the contractor a handshake as he felt his mobile buzz in his pocket. “Ah, excuse me a moment.”

He stepped aside into his still half gutted kitchen, taking out his phone to read the text.

YOU’RE RIGHT. WE SHOULD TALK. WOULD TONIGHT WORK? MY PLACE AT 7? -MH

Sherlock sucked in a breath and let it out in relief. He’d been watching and waiting for a text like this more intensely than he cared to admit. They needed to speak, that was certain, and he hated to let it drag on any longer than this. 

There was precious little said between them three days ago when Mary Watson had turned up alive. Perhaps it wouldn’t have been the time anyway. The occasion was hardly about the two of them. They needed a different setting, one where they could both speak freely. The events of that day were too distracting to allow for anything like that…

_ Sherlock’s wide eyed gaze darted back and forth between John, crumpled on the floor, and Mary who stood just a few feet away from him. _

_ Mary who’d taken a bullet for him. _

_ Mary who’d died right in front of his eyes. _

_ Mary...his friend. _

_ She turned her blue eyes towards the glass and smiled, seemingly directly at him, giving him a chill the likes of which he didn’t anticipate. _

_ “Hi, Sherlock.” _

_ “Mary.” Her name came out more as an exclamation. A realization.  _

_ Good God, was this how everyone felt two years ago? Sherlock had to wonder. _

_ His eye shifted to John again, hearing his friend say something. Or at least trying to. _

_ “I ca-“ John’s head dipped toward the ground in a painful sort of pause, still white knuckling the edge of the table.  _

_ “John,” Mary spoke softly, but his other hand shot up in a halting gesture. _

_ “I can’t,” he gasped. “I can’t be having this experience….not again. The same. Bloody. Thing.” _

_ Sherlock clenched his jaw in concern as John’s face turned upward again, his eyes fierce. _

_ “Except this time you knew,” he hissed. “You knew what it did to me before. And you chose to do this to me  _ ** _again_ ** _ !” _

_ Sherlock felt Molly jump slightly, their hands still tightly connected, as John suddenly pulled himself up and marched over to the glass. _

_ “I swear to God, Sherlock, if you knew about this I’ll kill you!” _

_ He blinked, swallowing thickly. _

_ John stared at the glass, silent but menacing, narrowing his eyes. Sherlock felt Molly’s fingers digging harder into his hand.  _

_ John let out a short laugh, giving his head a little shake, glancing back at Mary but pointing toward the room he knew his friend was watching from. _

_ “Well? Did he know?” _

_ Mary remained statuesque, lips pressed together in silence for a moment. _

_ “He didn’t know, John,” she finally said quietly. _

_ John laughed again, humorless and teetering on a frightening edge. _

_ Sherlock was genuinely glad to be in a separate room. _

_ “Do you both really expect me to believe that when you decide to fake your own death, the king of faking his own death didn’t give you a hand?! How can I even believe a word coming out of your mouth?” _

_ Sherlock’s attention jolted back to the room he was in as Molly suddenly released his hand, lunging over to a switch on the wall and holding it down while yelling rather forcefully.  _

_ “He didn’t know!” _

_ Everything froze around him as Sherlock fully absorbed the statement that had just come from the small woman beside him.  _

_ “Sherlock didn’t have anything to do with it,” Molly said, holding his gaze for a long moment before turning back toward the Watsons. “But I did. I helped Mary.” _

_ John’s expression shifted to one of shock again. He stared at the glass and direction of the all too familiar voice, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. Then his jaw set tight and he squared his shoulders. _

_ “Molly Hooper,” he whispered. “Right, of course. Should have bloody guessed! Anyone else we should know about, hm? Irene Adler? How about Moriarty? You keep him alive too?” _

_ Sherlock bristled just as quickly as Mary did. _

_ “John!” she warned firmly. _

_ Sherlock jumped in front of Molly and slammed his hand on the same button, suddenly less concerned about keeping his distance from John. _

_ “I believe you’re done speaking to Molly for now, John!”  _

_ It was not a suggestion, or a request. Sherlock’s words were nothing less than a command. And from the way John stared towards the glass, he seemed to take it seriously.  _

_ “I’m done with all of this,” John replied simply and walked over to the door he’d come in through, knocking firmly.  _

_ After Sherlock saw someone come to escort John and Mary out, he turned slowly, locking eyes with Molly again. She looked almost...afraid. _

_ “You knew.” _

_ His own words sounded stupid, redundantly stating the obvious to her when there were a million other things to be said. Trouble was, he couldn’t manage to pick anything out. He found himself fumbling with all the things he could and should say to her as she stared up at him, but was overwhelmed enough that he couldn’t quite choose just the right ones.  _

_ “Look, Sherlock-“ _

_ “Molly I-“ _

_ “Dr and Mrs Watson have chosen to leave and continue their conversation elsewhere. Your cars are just out front,” a man said, opening the door and motioning for them to follow. _

_ They dutifully followed, exiting the building and walking to where the two dark cars waited to take them to their respective homes. Though, Sherlock supposed he hadn’t anywhere to go at the moment. He paused at the open door, calling over to her. _

_ “I’ll talk to you later then?” _

_ When Molly turned, he thought he saw a sheen to the edges of her lovely eyes. She looked tired, drained, in need of much more than he could offer outside the front steps of this government sanctioned house. _

_ “Ok,” she replied softly. “Talk to you later.” _

_ And then she dipped her head, climbed into the car and disappeared… _

Yes, the fact that Molly Hooper had finally replied to his text messages was more than a relief. It had only been a few days, but that already put them long overdue for a chat. There were a number of things he needed to get off his chest. And he could only imagine she needed the same.

* * *

Molly adjusted the little fireplace in her flat, turning it down a touch as she was already feeling overheated. The prospect of an open and honest talk with Sherlock after she’d been lying for months was easily raising both her heart rate and body temperature. 

She walked back and forth, adjusting couch cushions, setting some mugs out for tea, and putting the kettle on. This was worse than after the Sherrinford incident. Back then, she had no idea what was at stake. She didn’t think she had anything to lose.

Now she knew she did.

It was quite a relief when she finally heard the bell for her flat. One way or another, she hated to drag this out any longer than she already had.

Molly let Sherlock in, making little or no eye contact as she thanked him for coming by, offered some tea, and told him to make himself comfortable. But his deep baritone was enough to shift her gaze. 

“What about you?” 

Molly laughed nervously. “What about me?”

Sherlock glanced at her couch and then back at her. “You look like you’re in need of making yourself comfortable as well. Will you sit?”

“Well, I was just going to get the t-“

“The tea can wait.”

Molly gulped. Yes, she supposed she was still stalling a bit, and it was rather pointless. He clearly wanted to get on with it. Perhaps he wasn’t even planning to stay for tea afterwards. 

She took a seat at the other end of the couch, somewhat reminiscent of their conversation a couple of months before after Sherrinford. God, that felt like a lifetime ago. 

“I think I’ve worked it all out, by the way,” Sherlock said with a little smile.

“Oh?” Molly felt herself relaxing a bit at his tone.

“Mm. Though, I suppose I’ll have to have you confirm the details.”

He paused for a breath before sucking in a breath and adding.

“Do you know my very favorite part of all of this?”

Molly narrowed her eyes. “Umm...Mary being alive?”

“Oh yes yes, well, apart from that of course,” he said with a wave. “My other favorite thing was realizing that  _ my brother _ had absolutely no hand in it at all.”

Sherlock’s lips lifted in a pleased little grin. 

Molly couldn’t help letting out a little laugh, but she also didn’t want the real issue at hand to get swept aside.

“Sherlock, while I appreciate you lightening the mood, there’s some things I do need to say.”

“As do I,” he agreed more seriously.

“Well, please let me go first.” Molly cleared her throat, turning on her couch to face him more.

“First, I just want to say I’m sorry. We’ve been friends for so many years now, and I know that for a lot of that time I had earned a level of trust from you that meant...well, it meant the world to me. You could count on me, but I think a part of you must have believed that I could count on you as well. I know it probably seems silly that I didn’t come to you about all of this. You of all people would understand. But I was  _ sworn _ to the deepest of secrecy! This all wasn’t for me to tell, and those were the conditions of my involvement. Ultimately I did this for Mary and her family and because I trusted her to know how this would be best handled. But it hurt you and it hurt John in ways that I hadn’t even imagined at the time I got involved! I hate what it did to both of you and even though everyone is ok now, I wish to God I could go back and just-“

Molly halted at the sound of a little snort, looking at Sherlock more carefully. Was he...laughing?

“W-what?” she asked, her penitence suddenly shifting to irritation. “Sherlock, what exactly is so funny?”

Sherlock scooted over unexpectedly, his laughter calming as he took her hands.

“How soon can I kiss you?” he whispered.

Molly’s head jerked back a bit in surprise. “Wait- kiss me?”

“Yes that’s right, how much more time do you feel you need to apologize before I get to say how…” He paused, licking his lips and taking a breath. “How  _ incredibly _ sexy it is that you  _ once again _ helped pull off something of this magnitude.”

Molly stared slack jawed as he smiled calmly back at her. She felt like she might be having some sort of out of body experience. How could he possibly be so at peace with all of this?

“You’re...not angry then?” she finally managed to ask.

“Pff! Angry? You’ve once again proven how trustworthy, loyal, and brilliant you are! Molly Hooper, you’ve done nothing but force me to fall even deeper in love with you than I already was.” He lifted one of her hands to kiss it briefly before adding softly, “I can’t be angry about that.”

Molly’s eyes filled with tears, all the weeks and months of weight lifting from her shoulders and evaporating instantly. He certainly wasn’t the only one who’d just fallen deeper in love.

“Then I guess I’m done apologizing,” she said with a happy little laugh, then locked eyes with him more intensely. “So...I think it’s your turn now.”

Sherlock very quickly and happily took the cue, gathering her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that matched and exceeded the one on that very couch a couple of months before. It was the first time in many weeks that Molly Hooper was able to throw herself into something other than a mission and all the stress and worry that went along with it. She could finally let go of all that.

Instead, she put her whole heart and soul into something far  _ far _ lovelier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m rounding this little fic out with just one more chapter. There’s still a bit more cleanup to be done, but I hope you liked the sherlolly outcome. There was a time in this fic planning where I envisioned angst and drama for sherlolly when the truth came out. But in the moment, that just doesn’t seem like Sherlock. I think this is the far more fitting reaction for him. :)  
Thanks again to Lexie and I’d love to hear from you readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooook I’m closing out this little multi chapter, guys. Hope you enjoy how I do it, and I’ll see you down below for a longer note so buckle up lol...

The look in John Watson’s eyes was more than clear as he strolled toward Speedy’s on that lovely London day. It was the all too familiar look of surprise and confusion.

“Hello, John,” Sherlock greeted with a quick smile. 

“Uh, hey,” John replied, glancing around. “I thought I was meeting Molly.”

“Oh you are.”

Sherlock refrained from expounding and gave John a moment, offering his friend the chance to improve his limited skills of deduction. He was pleased to see his patience pay off a moment later.

“Ah,” John finally breathed, nodding in realization. “You’re here because you don’t trust me.”

Sherlock pursed his lips. “Rather strong wording, John. Perhaps a bit harsh.”

John laughed, shaking his head. “Honestly, Sherlock, you don’t have to worry. I’m not here to berate Molly...I’m here to apologize.”

“I should think so. Anyone who’s played a part in maintaining the safety of your family and then been insulted for it would deserve nothing less.”

John sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

Sherlock squared his shoulders, a touch of something primal shooting through his veins.

“You do understand, John, that I won’t allow Molly to be spoken to in a way that makes her feel badly. About any of this. You’d have me to answer to.”

John’s brow shot up and his lips lifted a bit.

“So, wait a minute, if I’d have to  _ answer to you _ for upsetting Molly, are you saying…”

Sherlock shifted his stance nervously, not really having planned to make this occasion his moment of reveal, though perhaps he should have expected it would come out.

“It is entirely possible that as her friend I would have just as much reason to come to her defense, but yes, John. If you are assuming things have progressed between Molly and I, you’re correct. The past week has been...well, the word magnificent comes to mind, actually.”

John nodded, grinning ear to ear. “Well good for you, mate. Good for you. I’m glad, really. I know it’s what you wanted, after Sherrinford, I mean.”

“Yes well…” Sherlock paused somewhat awkwardly, unaccustomed to this sort of congratulations, then gestured inside the shop. “Best not keep her waiting then.”

“Best not,” John agreed with a little nod.

Sherlock turned and walked away as John entered Speedy’s, feeling quite confident that his best friend and the woman he loved would be able to work things out between them. 

* * *

Molly set her mobile down, turning to see John approaching after getting himself a cup of coffee.

“Hey, John. Thanks for the text.”

“Yeah, of course.” He slid into the other side of the little booth. “I just thought...well, y’know.”

Molly smiled, a little nervously. “Yeah I know.”

“So listen-“

“John, I-“

They both laughed a little before John tried again.

“I’d like to go first, if that’s ok. Because I really do need to apologize before anything else is said by either of us.”

Despite her sympathetic and forgiving nature, Molly wasn’t about to argue with him there. She gestured to him, giving him the floor.

John cleared his throat, tapping his fingers together atop the table.

“I really am  _ very _ sorry, Molly,” he began carefully. “That day- that whole day- it was like some sort of blurry dream. And I know that’s not truly an excuse, it’s not. But I barely knew what I was thinking, let alone saying. And, God, especially that Moriarty comment.”

He paused, visibly wincing. 

“That was...it wasn’t my finest moment, ok? I was so completely blindsided and hurt, and that sort of just...took over. That's all I could see.”

“I sort of expected you could feel that way,” Molly acknowledged softly.

John shook his head. “But that’s really  _ bloody _ stupid of me. No, it really is. Because there were plenty of other things I should have been feeling at that moment. I should have just been relieved and happy and grateful. But I let those other feelings get in the way of that. I took it out on everyone, including you, and I’m sorry for that. Instead...I know I should have been thanking you. I  _ am  _ thanking you.”

Molly reached out, giving his hand a squeeze. “You’re welcome, John. That means a lot, really. I love all three of you and I just hope you understand that any deception I played a part in was for the sake of safety. What mattered to Mary was keeping you and Rosie safe and I had to respect that.”

“I know.” He chuckled. “It’s hard to understand, but I do know that’s why she did it.”

Molly chewed her lip, pausing and wondering exactly how much she should say or ask.

“And how are you and Mary um- I mean, I know it’s none of my business, really, but I just hope that-“

“We’re talking,” John volunteered, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I think we’ve still got a ways to go but...yeah, we’re talking. It’s all just a lot to work through, y’know?”

Molly nodded, relieved but still wondering just how much they had worked through and how much they hadn’t. Again, not really her place to ask.

“So...you and Sherlock.”

Her eyes brightened a bit and she felt her cheeks involuntarily heat up at that simple little statement. 

“Oh right, yeah me and Sherlock.” Molly shrugged. “Never really thought I’d see the day. Goes to show there’s always hope I s’pose!”

“There’s always hope,” John repeated, and it sounded a little like he was telling himself. “Well listen, you be sure and tell me if he’s not behaving himself or being a complete prat. I mean, any more so than Sherlock would be normally. I know what he’s like to live with.”

Molly laughed. “He’s a lot, isn’t he? But...I guess we all are, in a way.”

“Mm,” John finished a sip of his coffee. “That’s definitely true.”

“Is Mary home with Rosie?”

“She is. Mary understandably is kind of hogging Rosie at the moment,” he explained with a laugh. “Oh, actually, I wanted to ask you for a favor in a few days. As if you haven’t done enough.”

“No, it’s fine, what is it?”

“Well Mary and I thought maybe some counseling would be a good idea, just to help get things going and get us talking some more. It’s next Tuesday evening and I know that’s when Mrs Hudson plays cards so-“

“Of course I’d love to watch Rosie,” Molly happily agreed. “Maybe I’ll make Sherlock come along and he can help me.”

“Oh I definitely think you should.” John picked up his phone to look at something. “Ah, Mary’s wondering how it’s going. Probably making sure I’m not mucking it up.”

“You can tell her you’re not,” Molly assured him. “And tell her I say hi.”

“Done and done,” John said with a smile, pocketing his phone again. “Well listen, thanks for meeting up. I hope we can all move forward from all this with some sort of...normalcy? I dunno, is that an option for any of us?”

Molly laughed right along with him, both getting up from the table.

“No, it’s not. But that’s ok,” she replied, giving him a hug. “I’m pretty sure this is how we all like it.”

* * *

“Here,” John said, handing Rosie over to Sherlock. “She’s teething and cranky.”

Sherlock adjusted the fussy little girl against his chest as best he could. “You trying to put me off?” 

“God no,” John quipped. “Trying to recruit you.”

“Ok,  _ please _ don’t hesitate to call if you need to,” Mary urged. “We can always skip dinner afterwards if she’s being too much tonight.”

“Absolutely not,” Molly insisted. “First of all, she could never be too difficult. And second, what’s one evening with a fussy baby? We don’t mind, right, Sherlock?”

“Yes, it’s just fine. We see it as a sort of...endurance challenge,” Sherlock attempted as he fought off Rosie’s attempt to ball up some of his scarf and stuff it into her mouth. 

Molly rolled her eyes at Mary. 

“Well you two are a lifesaver,” John said, then turned to Mary. “I’ll go start the car, ok?”

“I’ll be out in just a minute.”

“Why don’t I go start a bath?” Sherlock offered. “That’s one thing I know I’m good at.”

Mary and Molly shared a little laugh as he walked off talking to Rosie about how his scarf was off limits because it may have trace amounts of crime scene evidence left on the fabric.

“I’m so glad you two are doing this,” Molly said, squeezing Mary’s arm. “I’m sure it’ll help.”

Mary shrugged. “Certainly can’t hurt. I think we’re already moving in the right direction.”

Molly crossed her arms, feeling the awkwardness before the words even started pouring out.

“Right. I mean, it’s just- it’s always good to talk. To get everything out in the open! You can share anything and...and John can share anything. This is definitely the time for you both to be open and honest and then work through whatever it is that might be causing any sort of conflict or lack of trust. You should definitely encourage John to feel comfortable enough to just share anything that might still be-“

“Molly.”

“Hm?”

Mary smiled at her gently. “I already know about John texting Sherlock’s sister.”

Molly let out a far more exaggerated sigh than she intended. “Oh my God, I’m so glad he told you! It’s been killing me but I just didn’t think it was my place to say anything!”

“Actually, John didn’t have to tell me.”

Molly’s eyes got huge, whispering in horror, “Did Sherlock tell you?”

“No! To be clear, John did bring it up,” Mary explained. “But he certainly didn’t have to, because I already knew.”

“You...knew? Wait, for how long?”

Mary laughed. “Gosh, I’d say from just about the moment it started. Men aren’t very good at covering their tracks anyway, and besides that…” she smirked. “I’m me.”

It struck Molly, realizing the weight of that information. The fact that Mary had that on her shoulders all the while as she was literally dealing with life and death struggles. 

“And you- you never said anything to him? You just let it go on?”

“We weren’t in a good place,” Mary said. “I don’t think either of us were. We weren’t used to a nice quiet life raising a little baby. I knew I was struggling, so it was no surprise to me when I realized he was as well. I’m not saying it didn’t make me bloody furious, because it did. But I wanted to give him the chance to come to me about it. Believe me, if it was anything more than texting I wouldn’t have done that.”

“And then everything with AJ and Norbury started happening, so you let it go,” Molly said, the timing dawning on her.

Mary nodded. “Suddenly a little thing like texting took a back seat. I knew it couldn’t be settled quickly, at least not if we wanted to settle it right. So I decided it was best to save it. Save it till I was home and I didn’t have to worry about any of us being in danger. And then...I could try and save my marriage.”

“God, I had no idea,” Molly murmured. “And here I thought I had a lot on my plate!”

Mary’s expression became deadly serious. “You  _ did _ , Molly. You did have a lot on your plate. And believe me when I say that I will never stop being grateful that you forced me to tell you what I was up to all those months ago. I don’t think you’ll ever understand what a comfort it was to know you were back here in London, on my side, looking out for my family. I’ve lived a very...unusual sort of life for the most part. So I’ve never really had much of a chance to have close girlfriends.”

It didn’t take more than that for Molly to feel a lump forming in her throat.

“So to have a friend like you, Molly,” Mary continued, her own voice a little unsteady. “It’s just another reason that being Mary Watson...is the only life worth living.”

Molly threw her arms around Mary’s neck, the two women holding each other tight for a long moment before pulling away and wiping their eyes.

“Ugh, look at me, I haven’t even got to counseling and I’m already crying!” Mary laughed. “I’d better go before John thinks I’ve disappeared again.”

“Yes, go! And enjoy the time together, ok?” Molly swiped the rest of her tears away, smiling at Mary as she finally made her way through the door. “Sherlock and I will be just fine.”

Molly stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching Mary climb into the car with John and drive off. She heard Sherlock calling for her from the bathroom and laughed to herself as she vaguely heard the sound of splashing as well. 

She came into the bathroom and sat down on the floor by the tub next to Sherlock, giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

He smiled softly at her. “What was that for?”

“Nothing, really,” Molly replied, wrapping an arm around his waist while handing the rubber ducky to Rosie she was reaching for. “It’s just...I’m starting to think everything’s gonna be ok.”

Sherlock returned her little kiss. “You mean with John and Mary?”

“Well, yeah. But actually,” Molly said thoughtfully, giving him a contented little smile. “I mean all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Everyone is happy lol! Hope you guys enjoyed my little take on a Mary Lives AU. And heck, since this mostly takes place after TFP, you could always read it as just a continuation of canon lol!   
Ok so...while I know that I absolutely don’t have to explain myself or apologize for how I choose to write stuff and all of that, I do want to make a little apology for how this fic went. Basically, I know full well that I could have done more with this. This could have been a fic of double this length. I could have detailed some of the things Mary was doing abroad, I could have done a lot of Watson centered scenes (which more than one person requested, and I just could have spent more time on some of the things that I did cover. Ultimately, despite the plot centering around Mary faking her death, I still kept the spotlight on sherlolly, and particularly Molly. I like it this way, but again, I’m just saying I get the fact that I could have expanded on things and gone much further with it. For any who wished I would have, I totally get it! But I guess it is what it is. XD  
But in conclusion, thanks a bunch for the kudos, comments, and love you gave me. You sherlollians are a very responsive bunch and I really appreciate it. I can say that with more authority these days since I’m also writing for another ship. While the stats tend to be higher because the crowd is just larger, you guys are still more vocal and I send you all the hugs for that. :)) And last but not least, thanks once more to Lexie for helping me along the way with this one, as always. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to work on more soon, dear readers. I’d love to hear some comments and thoughts in the meantime though. ;) Thanks for reading, and I hope you keep following along!


End file.
